The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is provided with an image capture portion, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores computer-readable instructions.
A sewing machine that is provided with an image capture device is known. In the sewing machine, an image (a captured image) that is described by image data that the image capture device has created is used for a background image when an embroidery pattern is positioned and edited. The captured image is also used in processing that creates embroidery data for sewing the embroidery pattern.